


Perfection

by edenbound



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're used to living in each other's pockets, which makes this easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

There isn't really room, but they make do like they always do. They live in each other's pockets anyway, used to making way for the other's wayward limbs -- and this time they want to be entangled, want to be as close as possible. Ginji is in Ban's lap, holding onto his shoulders, and grinning like an idiot. Ban, looking up at him, doesn't really mind this time, likes the smile and the crackle of electricity coursing over Ginji's body, flickering through them both without hurting. It never hurts when they're like this, when they're moving together perfectly. And it is perfect, it really is, and Ban wants nothing so much in the world as to keep doing this, over and over again, leaving marks in Ginji's skin and pushing up so deep inside him they're almost one.

As long as Ginji doesn't get come all over the seats, anyway.


End file.
